Today
by blank-cd
Summary: Pan has found Bra the perfect outfit. Goten doesn't stand a chance!
1. The buildup

Author's note: Hi! Just to warn you, I only have a feel of where I'm going with this story, not an idea - -! Hope you like it and puh-lease review! Sorry if it sounds all stuffy, I'm just trying to set it up right.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Other peoples and companies do, but not me! I also do not own these characters.  
  
Today  
  
Chapter 1: The Buildup  
  
The day was beautiful, gloriously shining through the blue and white cotton curtains. The sun shined over the dresser, the night stand, the clothes scattered on the floor, and all but penetrated the dark recesses of the canopy's midnight blue drapes. Inside this abyss lay a certain blue haired Saiyan princess. The princess turned, her blue cascade of hair following the graceful movement. Princess Bra as she liked to think. But here on earth, she was not seen as royal by humans, most likely since they didn't know she was a Saiyan or that Saiyans even existed.  
Bra didn't want to open her eyes, but she knew that once the thought of even opening her eyes made her do it. She stared up at the canopy's ceiling and smiled. Bra had resolved, after many tearful confessions with herself and her best friend Pan, that she'd finally tell Goten her feelings for him. Bra was excited but nervous at the same time, Goten and her together has been a prominent thought in her mind. She wanted to show him that she just wasn't Trunks' kid sister. She wanted to show Goten that she could be more than that to him now that Marron had left to the states for boarding school. Although she didn't know the exact happenings of that relationship, she was pretty sure it was over. But, how would she come upon Goten alone without the annoying lavender haired menace getting in her way. Though Pan did promise to come up with something to keep Trunks away, Bra thought, can she pull it off? So many emotions were coursing through Bra, that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. First things first, I have to get out of bed!  
She got up, pushed aside the drapes and stepped out, shielding her eyes from the sudden sunlight, she made her way across the plush light blue carpet to the bathroom. Inside the white tiled bathroom, Bra looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Today is the day when things will happen. Today will decide practically my future! Well, Bra sighed, my future with Goten. Bra pushed her blue hair out of her eyes, her aristocratic features drawn tight with the thought of losing Goten. Her big blue eyes shone and her pert nose sniffled. Bra turned and stepped into the shower while turning the nozzle for hot water. The hot water ran down her luxurious body, taking with it her uncertainties, if only for a short while.  
Out of the shower with her white bathrobe draped on her, Bra decided to call Pan. While Bra eagerly waited for the phone to be answered she looked through her closet for something worthy of a life altering day. She selected a simple cotton dress with a flowery print which showed off all her best assets. The phone was answered and an all too desirable voice picked up. Bra almost lost her nerve.  
  
"Hello" he said, his voice pounding it's beautiful rhythm in her ears.  
  
"Hi Goten! Is Pan there?" Bra squeaked.  
  
"No B-chan, she's not, she ran off somewhere with Trunks," Bra could practically hear the Son grin, "but is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Well... um..erm...it's ... uh... kind of a girl thing, ya know?" Bra had just shot down her opening to setting up a 'date' with Goten! I'm such a fool!  
  
"Haha. I hear ya. I'm sure you can talk to her later, if Trunks has returned her in one piece." he replied.  
  
"Ha...well...talk to you later..." Bra nervously said.  
  
"Yeah, Bye B-chan."  
  
Bra set the phone down and flung herself across the bed. She needed encouragement to go through with her plan of revealing her feelings with Goten. But being called B-chan was not an encouragement. It was a step back. Oh well, after today, Bra thought, Goten will not see me as a child. 


	2. The prepping for a heartbreak

Author's note: Hi! Just to warn you, I only have a feel of where I'm going with this story, not an idea - -! Hope you like it and puh-lease review! Sorry if it sounds all stuffy, I'm just trying to set it up right.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Other peoples and companies do, but not me! I also do not own these characters.  
  
Today  
  
Chapter 2: Prepping for a Heartbreak  
  
Bra had decided not to tell Goten that she was dropping by. She was on her way to the Sons' house in her hover car prepping herself for any outcome. Maybe he won't even be home, Bra thought, so I'm doing all this worrying for nothing! But if he rejects you, Bra don't cry in front of him, her mind screamed! We don't want pity love. Bra noticed that she was already at the Sons' house so she parked the hover car and got out. Her feet absently followed the walkway up to the door when she faltered. Bra stepped on to the porch and raised her hand to knock when the door opened. It revealed a stunning Goten, in cords and a white t-shirt. His black hair tousled on his head, falling into his eyes. His onyx eyes shining with happiness, as if he was genuinely happy to see her. This man took her breath away.  
  
"Oh, hey B, Pan's not here" Goten said.  
  
Bra looked down nervously. It's now or never. Bra took a breath and said "... I'm not here for Pan, I was actually here to speak to you, Goten."  
  
Goten stepped back into the house and held the door open for Bra. He motioned for her to come in. She followed him into the warm and cozy environment of the Sons. This house is so different from ours, you can feel the love and happiness pulsing through it, Bra thought. Someday that love and happiness will be mine. Goten brought her out of her little daydream.  
  
"So what's up B-chan?" Goten asked while casually taking a seat on the couch. Bra next to him, fiddling with the hem of her cotton dress. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure everyone could hear it.  
  
"Well, Goten, if I'm going to be able to say what I want to say I need you to stop calling me B-chan. Sometimes I feel as if I'm a child when I talk to you." She said. Fool!! You want him to love you and you reprimand him about a silly nickname!! Goten adjusted his seating because he could tell this topic would be serious. He looked concerned. Him being concerned was one of the last things Bra wanted Goten to feel for her right now. Dummy, he's probably concerned for your mental health!  
  
"It's just a nickname, B-..Bra." Goten said somewhat quietly or maybe Bra's thoughts just got louder. Bra knew she had to break the tension so she flashed a fake smile.  
  
"I know," Bra smiled, "just a pet peeve of mine. I mean I am 20 years old, somewhat old for B-chan, right?" Goten's face broke out into a relieved grin. "Oh I don't know about that." he chuckled. "So, that was a distraction. What did you really wanna talk about?" Goten looked into her eyes. Could he see the love there for him? Could he see how much she wanted him for her own? Could he hear her heart beating just to be closer to him? Could he feel just how much she wanted him to return her feelings?  
  
"Well what I wanted to say is kind of hard for me to say..." she paused waiting hopefully for encouragement from him.  
  
"Is this about my b.o. because I already got that memo." he said jokingly. Bra smiled.  
  
"No. I just wanted to talk about..." Bra was interrupted by the phone ringing. Goten got up to answer it.  
  
"Hold that thought." he said as he went to the living room hallway where the phone was hanging. Goten's back was turned to her as he answered the phone. Bra heard him distantly say hello before her mind started going to her problems. How exactly would Bra word her love for him? Hey Goten, just wanted to tell you that I love you more than the sun and the moon? How corny was that, she snorted out loud. Or maybe she should just say love you, gotta run! Bra smiled, pleased with herself that she could at least make some light out of her situation. Which wasn't really a situation at all if one thought about it. She loved Goten that was it, take it or leave it, that was really all there was to it. She could use that to...instantly her mind snapped back to reality when she heard the words "Love you too Marron, see you soon".  
Bra's head swam, her mind stumbled to make sense of this. Marron was at boarding school! She couldn't...Marron was here! Marron! The blonde monster that would make a grown woman like herself cry. Bra didn't know what to do, she was glued to her seat. Now what would she say? Her supposed soul mate was in love with someone else! Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. Bra's heart could not handle this. Bra wouldn't get a fair chance, she'd get nothing but rejection, not even consideration. She couldn't tell him, Marron had just...she just couldn't.  
  
"Alright," Goten said, walking back into the living room, "where were we?"  
  
"I...I have to go." Bra said walking away from the love of her life with her head down. She wouldn't even bother to fight for him. 


	3. Mixed Emotions

Author's note: I don't know what's up with the format of this story, I've tried to fix it but whatever. This chapter will be in Goten's pov. Please read and review! I mean please, I've gotta know what you think, what im doing wrong and the like.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own DBGT or it's characters.  
  
Today  
  
Chapter 3: Mixed emotions  
  
Goten stared at the door that had just been slammed in his face. He couldn't understand it. Bra had come over to tell him something and she just left. Goten had thought it would be serious when she had such a reaction to her childhood nickname. Bra had made Goten forget Marron's arrival. When Bra caught him heading out he was going to pick up Marron from the station. Marron was coming back from boarding school and Goten was excited. She had been gone ten months and they had not had enough time to see each other or really talk to each other in the mean time.  
Awww Marron, Goten thought, she was a girl he'd never be able to forget. Her blonde hair, pouted lips and blue eyes were enough to make any man lose his train of thought. When she first approached him about getting together two years ago he wasn't so sure. He had had a relationship with a human before and it hadn't gone that well. But she proved to him that she was well worth the trouble. Pan was angry at him for getting with Marron but he thought she was just jealous because her favorite uncle was being taken away. Speaking of which Pan and Trunks just walked in.  
  
"Hey Goten!!" Pan shouted, "Is Bra here?"  
  
"Nope, she just left, seemed like she was in a hurry. She said she had something to tell me but then she just left." Goten said, putting his hand on the back of his head. Pan's eyes flashed in light of the news about Bra.  
  
"What happened," Pan asked, "where'd she go all of a sudden?"  
  
"Don't know she was about to tell me but then Marron called." Goten shrugged. Pan walked towards him with an incredulous look on her face, with Trunks following close behind. Pan was face to face with him and she was angry.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB?" she shouted, "SOMETIMES IT'S LIKE SPEAKING TO A FUCKING ROCK!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT EITHER OF THEM SEE IN YOU!!"  
  
"YEAH!" Trunks added for his own masculine benefit. Pan mumbled let's go to Trunks and they left, slamming the door on him. Goten had no clue of what was going on, everyone needed to do less slamming doors and more explaining. Goten walked dumbly around his house. He didn't have time to be dealing with this, he had to be picking up the love of his life in a hour and a half and he still had to get 'ready' for her arrival.  
Going to his room, Goten set up candles and roses across the bed. He wanted this night to be perfect, although he and Marron had had sex before, he wanted this to be magical. He wanted air shooting out her ears when he was done! He draped coverings over his lamps and felt like such a girl for doing it. Goten giggled to himself while shaking his head. He was so happy to be seeing Marron. It felt like years since they last seen each other.  
Goten stood back to admire his work. His parents had promised to be gone for this night, although Goten hadn't told them of his intentions, his dad Goku had for once in his life had already known. Goten was admiring his zeal when another thought popped into his head. What was wrong with Bra? Why had she walked out like that? It sounded important. He wondered what it was about, what did she want to tell him?  
A small part of his mind told him to get back to thinking about Marron but the other was enchanted with the thought of Bra. Her beautiful blue hair that fell to her waist. Blue eyes so emotional and intense at times he felt like he was drowning in them. Bra's beauty invaded his thoughts and took him over. Her smell was wild flowers and strawberries and all too womanly. Goten absently sat back on the bed, crushing many roses, and hugged himself. Her body was godly, she was so delicate and graceful but he knew she could be forceful. He wondered what it was like to have that wondrous body wrapped around him tightly. To worship her body with his? Goten already knew the answer, it'd be heaven, pure heaven. Goten's heavy eyelids closed, his mind drifting into the bliss that was Bra Briefs. 


	4. Blue haired fantasies and blonde realiti...

Author's note: thanks for the...reviews. I'm pretty sure I fixed that thing about chap. 1 being done twice. I don't know...Well...my friend read the story and said it was confusing? Is it? This chapter is kinda loserish so please forgive, but im really digging the chap. title. Anyways please read and review!! Im trying to incorporate some t/p action in the mix too! Switching of pov's so watch out!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own squat but my fantasies...erm I mean stories... - -;!  
  
Today  
  
Chapter 4: Blue haired fantasies and Blonde realities  
  
Goten drifted into a semi-consciousness, he vaguely had the feeling of betrayal, wrongness, confusion, but most of all lust. He heard a woman's voice, she was saying something about forgetting. No, thought Goten dreamily, I didn't forget...I didn't forget your beauty. Goten was about to drift off again when he heard a woman shrieking, his eyes popped open to the indignant blonde in front of him.  
  
"GOTEN!! Hello!! You forgot to pick me up! I had to take a taxi and the cab driver is outside waiting for the fare!" Marron continued to shriek. Goten rubbed at his eyes. He knew who he had been dreaming and thinking of and it...felt like a betrayal to Marron. Marron was the girl he thought he loved, yet he just forgot all about her.  
  
"How much is it Marron?" Goten sighed.  
  
"It's 150 dollars! You live too far in the country!" Marron said perkily. Goten's eyes bulged at the mention of that much money. One hundred and fifty dollars wasn't that much to other people but it was to him. Goten reached into the pocket of his corduroys and fished out his wallet and handed her all the money he had. She walked out to go pay the fare. I don't want to deal with this, Goten thought. Marron returned and flashed him a blinding smile. Goten found that the smile didn't appeal to him as much anymore.  
  
"Well," Goten said, "aren't you going to properly greet me?" Marron walked over to him and squeezed him tightly in a hug. In this close proximity, Goten found he couldn't breathe, her perfume was suffocating him. He coughed discreetly.  
  
"Hmm.. I've missed you so much." Marron said, her face buried in his chest. Goten mumbled something back. He found himself thinking of today's events. Pan had said something that had not registered with him earlier, yet he couldn't remember exactly what she said. It started to bother him and he wondered if it was important.  
  
"Have you seen your parents yet?" he dumbly asked for lack of anything else to say. He should be professing his love to her after ten months of not seeing her. He should be hefting her on his shoulder, walking to the bedroom of paradise he had created and taking what was his. He should be amazed at the magnificence of Marron. Yet, Goten knew if he did any of that, he wouldn't feel right. Something was burning inside him and he realized that it wasn't for what Marron could provide him with.  
  
"No, I came straight here." Marron said. "Why?," she continued suggestively, "you're not ready for me?" Marron's voice was honeyed and her eyes were bright blue with passion. But Goten just wasn't feeling it right now. This was most likely because the dreams of...Bra threw him off. Once he shook the feeling, he'd feel alright.  
  
*****************************  
  
Pan held Bra, she had asked Trunks to leave them alone for the moment. He had no clue as to what was going on, although he led one to believe otherwise earlier. Trunks hadn't seen his sister cry, he hadn't heard Pan's hushed murmurs of comfort and Pan wanted to keep it that way. Trunks didn't need to be involved right now. Pan felt as if she had done enough by encouraging Bra to express her feelings. Although Bra hadn't, it was still one of the reasons Bra's heart was currently breaking. Pan chided herself, she had told Bra that nothing much was happening between Goten and Marron. Because nothing much was! They had not seen each other or spoken much in the ten months she was away. Goten had mentioned nothing of her coming.  
At first Pan was glad that Marron had gotten with Goten because it kept her away from Pan's beloved Trunks. But when she heard her best friend's heart desire was her uncle Goten, she felt terrible. Pan knew what it was like to have unreturned love. Though these past few months Goten and Bra had gotten close, Pan felt that the memory of Marron would not be easily dispelled.  
Bra gripped Pan's torso tightly. Her cries soaking Pan's t-shirt. Bra sniffled and looked up at Pan.  
  
"Pan..." Bra said shakily, "my heart...it feels as if it's been torn in two." Pan knew that feeling and she gripped Bra tighter for it. She would help her best friend through this. Marron would be gone soon, she wouldn't be here forever. Things change over time. People say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Pan knew it would not be so with Goten. Pan mentally snorted. Goten would not bond with Marron, she knew that for certain because of what Paris did to him. Emotional pain made a man remember. Pan smiled to herself, but not because of her uncle's pain but for his future happiness.  
  
"Bra, you're my best friend," Pan said softly, "the sister of my soul, we will make it through this together. Marron will not be in Goten's heart forever. If she even is in now."  
  
"Oh Pan..." Bra sniffled, "sometimes your optimism cripples me. I should just face it, he loves her. He will never love me the way I love him."  
  
"You're wrong Bra, I once felt the same way about my situation with Trunks, but look how that changed!"  
  
"My brother has loved you since the day you were born, your only problem was that both of you were too chicken to admit it."  
  
"And who says Goten hasn't loved you since the day you were born? Marron hasn't always had her claws in him, you know?" Pan felt Bra's ki rise. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that claw part. Before she could say anything Trunks walked in. He looked at them and looked to the floor.  
  
"Is this a girls only moment?" Trunks asked meekly.  
  
"I think we could make an exception for brothers." Bra smiled.  
  
"And boyfriends." Pan added. Trunks walked over to the pair and sat next to them. He didn't want to sound like a wimp but he loved these women with all his heart. Trunks smiled and hugged them both. When he sat back Pan was looking at him adoringly, this man had given up his former ways, albeit not all of them, for her.  
  
"Well, what's up ladies? Men bashing? 'Cause I wanna get in on that girls!" Trunks said in girlish falsetto. The girls giggled, Trunks always knew what to say to make them laugh.  
  
"Sorry not tonight." Pan said mischievously. "Although, tomorrow night we will be holding the annual "Trunks smells" event. So if you wanna join that girlfriend, you know where to reach me!" Both girls snorted and Trunks hit them with pillows. They were having fun, goofing off, but when Trunks caught a familiar glimmer in Pan's eyes, he knew it was time to go.  
  
"Sorry to cut it short nitwit, but me and Pan have got to go. We have a date." Trunks said to his sister. Pan was apprehensive about leaving Bra by herself but knew she wouldn't do anything drastic. Bra wasn't like that. Bra had pride, she wouldn't take some pussy suicide way out, so she nodded.  
  
"Bye love you!!" Trunks and Pan called as they walked out of the door.  
  
"Bye..." Bra sighed heavily and thought of Goten, "love you too." Bra's eyes filled with tears. 


	5. Memories of a Lost Love

Author's note: So what is going on with this story?! I don't really know. I'm feeling kinda burnt out. So read and review. Also a question, I see that when other people update their stories it goes to the front page. How do I get mine to do that? Sorry, I'm terminally dumb. And I'd be liking ideas for different stories when I get writer's block from this one, sorry if that's asking too much.  
  
Today  
  
Chapter 5: Memories of a Lost Love  
  
Bra sat in the empty bath tub, emotionally exhausted. She was too tired to turn on the hot water faucet, so she just sat there, thinking. Much had happened to her today. Bra was deep in her thoughts when the phone rang. Bra was debating whether or not to answer it, when it was picked up. She heard low mumbling then a growl.  
  
"BRA!!! KAKAROTT'S BRAT IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Vegeta roared. Was it Pan? She was on a date with Trunks. Bra slowly climbed out of the bath tub and made her way across her room to the phone. She picked up the phone and yelled 'Got it' to her father.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Bra! Hi, well, I wanted to talk to you about what happened to today at my house." It was Goten! Bra almost started hyperventilating, her heart beat faster, reminding her what she felt for this man.  
  
"Uh Goten, isn't Marron at your house though?" Bra couldn't believe she asked that. Why would it matter who was at his house when he wanted to talk to her?  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not at my house. I'm at Babel park, and I was wondering if you could meet me here?" He said. Now Bra was most definitely hyperventilating. Goten wanted to meet her?! What did this mean?  
  
"Of course I can. Right now?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Bra, talk to you later."  
  
"See ya." Bra replied. She slowly replaced the handle on the hook. Bra turned to look at herself in her dresser mirror. She screamed excitedly, stomped her feet, and jumped up and down.  
  
"What's wrong, Princess?" Vegeta said. Bra turned to look at him and brilliantly smiled at him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta smiled dazedly.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, looking at his daughter.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, it's just because right now, I'm so happy!" she kissed her Dad once again and pushed him out the door.  
  
"I gotta get dressed!" Bra closed her door and walked in her closet. Her closet was so big, a person could get lost in there. Bra didn't know what to wear, she had been on secretive meetings with boys before, but this wasn't any boy she was meeting with. It was the man of her dreams and he wanted to meet her. She fingered a short black dress but decided against it. She decided for a white skirt with a black tube top because it was still somewhat hot outside. Bra slipped on her black flip flops and looked in the mirror. She looked at her makeup. For Goten, I will go without.  
Bra walked out the door and flew to Babel Park. She landed in the park and walked to the fountain and sat on the edge of it. She didn't know where Goten would meet her but looked around the park. She was so excited and had butterflies in her stomach. Wow, I can't believe I'm here waiting for Goten to meet me, Bra thought, but that doesn't mean he feels the same way about as I do about him. Bra was deep into self-doubt and excitement when she heard leaves crunching behind her. She swung around and saw Goten sneaking up. She half smiled, she didn't want to be too anxious.  
  
"Hey Bra." Goten smiled and sat down next to Bra. His knee bumped hers and she shivered. Their thighs were touching, they were that close.  
  
"Hi Goten." she peeped. Goten looked at her curiously. Bra coughed and turned her head.  
  
"I wanted to talk about earlier today. What did you want to tell me? I really want to know. It's um kind of been bothering me." he said softly. The first thing that came to Bra's mind was that she was bothering him. She turned her head back toward him. What would she tell him? He wanted to know. But did he want to know what she really had to tell him. Did he want to know that his best friend's kid sister was in love with him? Did he want to know that she loved him, that she couldn't live without him. Would Bra tell him what she thought she wanted to know? She tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. Bra looked into his eyes and she saw something there that she had never noticed. It was deep and it made his eyes glow. She wondered if he knew it was there.  
  
"I don't know if you're ready to hear what I have to say." Alarms went off in Bra's head. Now he'll really want to know what she had to say. Goten took her hands in his. Fire seeped through Bra's belly even though she knew the gesture was supposed to be comforting.  
  
"I think...I know I am." He replied. Bra wondered if he was wanting some type of revelation from her. Goten's thumb caressed her palm and she lost all thought. Bra closed her eyes dreamily and moved her head towards Goten to whisper in his ear. Bra almost faltered but then Goten's thumb moved to the inside of her wrist and she almost lost it, she knew there was no going back.  
  
"I, Bra Briefs, love you, Son Goten. I have always loved you." she said into his ear. What would he say? Would he push her away? Goten's hands pulled away from hers and she thought it was all over. But Goten's arms came to encircle her body. One of his hands rested on her back and the other moved to caress her face. Bra could barely see into his eyes but knew that the glow there had gotten brighter.  
  
"In light of that, I also have something to tell you." Goten said. Bra knew now that he'd profess his love to her. Tell her that her feelings were returned. Wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. She felt like she had been waiting forever for him. For him just to say three little words that had consumed her all her life. Bra rested her head on his shoulder. She could wait just a few more moments.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bra's head snapped up, Goten's arms loosened, "but this can't happen. You're too young. I know that what you feel for me is just a crush, Bra. You don't know the meaning of what you just said." he finished softly. Anger flashed through Bra's mind.  
  
"No," Bra said harshly, "you don't know the meaning of those words. How dare you try to tell me my own feelings. You... how could you think you know the meaning of 'I love you' when you think you love Marron! I know what I feel, and I know what's in my heart. But you, Son Goten, are doomed to never know the feeling of my love, ever!" Goten looked at her in disbelief. She looked at him once more and kissed him with everything she had in her, with all her love and pent up feelings. She put her very soul that longed to be with him in that kiss. Bra pulled away until she was 2 inches from his face.  
  
"That," she said sadly, "is what I could give you, if you wanted it." Bra stood up and flew away, leaving the love of her life alone to ponder her words on the fountain in Babel Park.  
  
Goten stared after her, she was, quite possibly the only woman who really loved him, and he had denied her that. Goten wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake in his life.  
  
Author's note: Good stuff, no? Oh geez, I really didn't want Bra to confess her love that early to him..but things happen. It's obvious that Goten is caught up on Marron, what a jerk. Lol. What will Bra do? Seriously, I don't know so some suggestions would be nice! Thanks and if you're reading this note then you better review!! 


	6. The Wonders of a Broken Heart

Author's note: Sorry, this is big time late cause I'm all caught up in school stuff. School gets out may 28. Woot woot. A word to the wise, this chapter will be lame, but it gets better after. I mean severely lame, although no one reads these, so you won't know!! You love it, I know you do!!  
  
Today  
  
Chapter 6: The Wonders of a Broken Heart  
  
Goten lay in the bed beside Marron. The supposed love of his life. After Bra's phenomenal kiss, he was doubting all the major decisions he'd made in his life. He regretted asking Marron to come here. And he thought he'd soon be regretting even getting involved with her in the first place. He regretted asking Bra to meet him in Babel Park. But most of all, he regretted turning her love away. Just because he loved Marron didn't mean that he had the right to debate Bra's feelings. They were hers, and now he'd never know the full extent of them. Sure there was the kiss, but he thought that maybe the kiss was just the tip of the iceberg. He wondered how she was holding up. Would she be angry that he rejected her or sad? Bra was mostly a mystery to him, something that now seemed off limits after everything that had happened. He never really used to give her much thought until she turned 17. She was beautiful and innocent and she would always turn heads if they ever went out. With Bra and every guy staring at him he'd feel this tug in his belly. Goten now knew it was jealousy. But it was mixed with something else too, and Goten feared that it might've been and might still be desire.  
  
Marron stirred beside him, as if reminding him that he should be thinking of her. If he loved Marron so much, he should marry her. But he felt as if that would be a huge mistake. But he also didn't feel he could deal with the way Bra cast doubt in him. He leaned over to kiss Marron on the forehead and smiled, she was beautiful, a prize for any man. But Goten wasn't any man, and Marron wasn't that beautiful. He shook his head and snuggled up closer to Marron.  
  
Bra rolled herself into a ball on her bed. She had put her precocious heart on the line today. Tears streamed down her face. She was glad she had forgone the makeup. But thinking about the reason why she did was even worse. I love him!! Why can he not see that, Bra thought fiercely. Her problems seemed too many to bear. Bra rolled onto her back. Everything, Bra thought, is wrong. The love of my life has rejected me! How would she face Goten? After what she had done and what she had told him. He'd laugh her out of his presence. She stared at the ceiling for a while, creating images in the wall. She tried to make many things of the wall, but it seemed all she came up with was Goten. Tears came anew to her face as she thought she saw Goten kissing and hugging Marron in her mind's eye.  
  
Bra reached for her phone and held it in her hands for a while. She didn't want to bother Pan with her silly little problems. But she couldn't talk to her mom or Marron about like she used to. Bra sniffled. It seemed to her that her life was taking a toll for the worse, because she saw that wrongness could come down upon a person's life within a day. For Bra, that day was today. Bra's fingers traced the numbers she knew so well. She decided to dial Pan's number and waited for the phone to be picked up. But it wasn't, it just kept ringing and ringing and ringing. Bra sighed, oh yeah, she's with my brother.  
  
"Trunks! I already told you no!" Pan giggled. Trunks' best hurt puppy look displayed upon his face.  
  
"All I wanna do is play." he smirked.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Pan's guard was slipping. She was sure he knew. He began stroking the outside of her thighs, working his way in. Pan was almost lost, having a man this tempting caressing her so sexually. Then the phone rang. Pan lunged to grab it lest she admit defeat. Before she could reach the phone Trunks tackled her to the floor. They rolled and wrestled on the floor. Trunks smirking, Pan fuming with outrage tinged with pleasure.  
  
"TRUNKS! It could be something important!" Pan said. Trunks leaned in to kiss her. A slow, deep, meaningful kiss that said something mere words could not conceive.  
  
"What could be more important than this?" he asked huskily. Pan wondered that herself as she gave into temptation.  
  
Bra got up from her bed. It was morning already. She had cried through most of the night but fell asleep at different intervals. Bra knew she must look horrible but walked into the kitchen without a care. Her father was in there, having his usual breakfast. Her mom was trying to eat what was left of her runny eggs and burnt toast. She smiled at them. She knew they had their little spats, but all couples do. But no matter what, they still loved each other and it was obvious that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Suddenly Bra's smile broke and her face crumpled into tears as she ran back to her room. 


	7. Pan's Plan

Author's note: Woo! Let's get some reviews!! MORE REVIEWS!! Also I kinda want some constructive criticism, but not the kind that'll make me cry. I hope you all like this chapter. Don't be too shy to tell me your ideas about my story. Wow, Bra isn't even in this chapter. REVIEW.  
  
Today  
  
Chapter 7: Pan's Plan  
  
There was a knock on Goten's door. Goten was half way through the living room to open the door when it was thrown open by Pan. She looked angry. Again. She must've heard about him rejecting Bra. And she obviously didn't like it. Pan stormed to him and shoved him. He knew she was mad, but he didn't know she was violently mad.  
  
"What the hell did you do last night?!" she gritted through her teeth.  
  
"Well, I picked up Marron, watched a little movie, went out, rejected Bra, came home, and went to bed." he said quickly. Pan glared at him. Steam was practically blowing out of her ears.  
  
"I know. And I've come to fix it." she said, smirking. Goten's face flashed fright. He took a step back.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked apprehensively. Pan feigned innocence and shock.  
  
"What? Little ole' me? Why, I wouldn't do a thing." Pan started sweetly. "Except, kick the shit out of a certain blonde before sending her back to boarding school" she finished cruelly. Goten's mouth dropped. He had never seen his niece talk so vehemently about Marron. He knew she wasn't particularly fond of Marron, but he always thought Pan could tolerate her.  
  
"You wouldn't. I won't let you." he said slowly. Pan stepped forward and went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well, that's too bad. Because I won't let you stop me." she said.  
  
"Pan! Does Bra know what you're about to do?" he asked to stall for some time.  
  
"No, she doesn't need to. She'd be doing this herself if she wasn't at home crying her eyes out because you broke her heart!" Pan said angrily. Goten looked confused.  
  
"I broke her heart? She's crying because of me?" he asked dumbly. He never thought he would have broken her heart. And the thought of him causing Bra to cry hurt him. Pan shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"As if you didn't know you retard." Pan put her hands on her hips and looked bored. "Stop wasting my time Goten and step aside." Goten crossed his arms. Pan knew he could hold his own. Pan smirked even more. "Fine we'll do it your way. I'll just have to go to Trunks and Vegeta to tell them that you've broken the heart of their precious baby girl." Pan turned to leave and smiled maliciously when Goten called her back.  
  
"Wait, I'll...I'll ask Marron to leave." he stuttered.  
  
"Good. You do that...NOW." she replied with force. Pan would not see her best friends' life ruined just because of some dumb blonde. Goten turned around defeated and walked to his room. When he entered he seen Marron sprawled on the bed with the sheets twisted around her body, drooling on his favorite pillow. He walked to her side and shook her, muttering her name so she could wake. But all she did was turn away from him, and Goten was getting very frustrated. So he just shoved her off the bed. She landed on her rear, how she managed that he didn't know, and sputtered profusely.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she shrieked, angry because her beauty sleep was being interrupted. Goten really needed to think of an explanation. He now really wanted her to leave now, after what Pan said. Goten wasn't so sure he liked her. So he decided to just throw something out, he wasn't sure if Marron was capable of what he was about to say.  
  
"I heard you've been cheating on me!" he said. He took in her reaction. Total panic. She had cheated on him.  
  
"She meant nothing I swear. Everyone experiments with their sexuality at boarding school Goten! You got to believe me!" she said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"What I heard about you wasn't about a girl. But you've just gave me more reasons to kick your whore, wannabe bi ass out!" he screamed. The girl part really hit his male pride. Wasn't she getting enough from him?  
  
"But Goten!" Marron squealed.  
  
"OUT!!!" Goten roared. He had had it with what he had thought was the love of his life. He wanted to sever ties with her. This relationship is over, he thought fiercely. Pan laughed as Marron hurriedly grabbed her unpacked suitcases and rushed past her. But Marron wanted a parting word.  
  
"Son Goten, when I walk out that door, I am never coming back. And I'm taking all of this," she swayed her body seductively, "with me." She hmmped before she finally left. Once Goten and Pan hear the front door slam, they let out a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"Now you're free to get with Bra!" Pan said cheerily, her former malice gone. Goten looked at her blankly.  
  
"I think I'll take a break from relationships. Obviously, I'm not good enough for any girl." Goten replied. Pan simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please, don't be such a drama queen." Pan said and punched him in the arm playfully, her old tomboyish ways coming to the surface. Goten pushed her back and laughed.  
  
"I don't know if Bra would have me. I mean just the other night I rejected her. She'll think that since Marron cheated on me that I'll go crawling to her to prove my manhood or somethin stupid like that." he said. Pan nodded in agreement. They were both thinking the same thing, it was very possible that Bra would think that.  
  
"All you have to do is woo her." Pan stated. Goten was blank.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Win her over, you dumbass!" 


	8. Don't Even Try It

Author's Note: Yo! I'm gonna start working on another story because I am getting serious writer's block for this one! This lovely little chapter is verra verra short! But hope you enjoy it! So read and review!  
  
Today  
  
Chapter 8: Don't Even Try It  
  
Bra stretched her arms towards the sky. She walked out of her house and breathed in the fresh morning air. She smiled. She was somewhat happy. She was finally getting out of the house after crying for many hours. She walked along the garden path behind her house and grinned. She couldn't wait until the roses bloomed. She heard male voices in the background and knew what was up. Daddy and Trunks must be training she thought. Bra walked towards the gravity chamber, but they were not inside. Along with Trunks and Vegeta, there was Goku and Uubu too.  
  
"Hey!" she called out to them. Only Uubu turned towards her which distracted him from the spar. A punch from Vegeta flew his way.  
  
"PAY MORE ATTENTION!" he growled. Vegeta then waved to his princess and stalked off to the gravity chamber. Trunks and Goku lagging behind. They didn't want to spar anymore, Vegeta would now be too riled up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Uubu, I didn't mean to distract you!" Bra said, coming towards him. Uubu grinned, then winced, holding his jaw.  
  
"Haha. It was nothing Bra. I needed it." he said cheerily. Bra giggled.  
  
"Yeah, nothing like a good sock in the jaw to keep a man in line, eh?" she replied playfully.  
  
"Exactly my point." He began walking to the gardens and Bra followed in suit. They were walking to the gardens Bra had just emerged from. The gardens were expansive and majestic, teeming with plant life. Colors of white, red, violet, lavender, pink, yellow, and many others shone beneath the sun. Bra smiled, these gardens made her happy. They usually never failed to cheer her up.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" she sighed. Uubu glanced at her and shook his head.  
  
"Not more than you." he replied and stopped to turn the other way to admire honeysuckle flowers.  
  
"That was... really sweet, Uubu. But you flatter me." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Uubu turned to look at her. He took her hand from his shoulder and held it loosely.  
  
"I mean it. You, Bra Briefs, are incredible." he said faithfully. Bra gasped. Did Uubu feel _that way_ about her?  
  
"Uubu, I had no idea you felt that way!" she gasped. Her eyes shone with pride.  
  
"Well now you do." he commented, right before he leaned in for a kiss. 


	9. Just let me

Author's Note: Hello! School gets out for summer tomorrow. So expect many updates, although maybe not that many since I have Driver's Ed. Read and Review. Please review, tell me what you think, not just that 'it was good', I accept flames too! On with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my love for the G/B pairing.  
  
Today  
  
Chapter 9: Just let me...  
  
Bra was gasping when Uubu pulled his lips from hers. Her mind was reeling. Sensations were coursing through her and she thought it felt so good to be in Uubu's arms. She looked at him excitedly. Bra wanted him to continue, wanted him to tell her just how much he wanted her. But Uubu pulled away, shocked at his own audacity.  
  
"Let's go somewhere secret." Uubu said roughly. Bra smiled and grabbed his hand. She was leading him into a secret alcove in the garden where they could finish what he started. Uubu smiled seeing the vine covered recess she had led him to. It was completely hidden from view at practically all angles. He pinned her against the wall, passion taking most of his reason away. He was with the Sayian Princess! Her father could break him in two. But Uubu wasn't thinking of that, he was thinking of the girl practically giving herself away in front of him.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Bra was beginning to haves doubts, for some reason she thought she had to stay loyal to Goten. Even though he had broke her heart. That thought alone infuriated her. To hell with it!! She lifted her face towards Uubu, closing in on him, giving him no chance to reply to her earlier comment.  
  
Surprise touched Uubu's face. He had thought he would have to sway her to go on a date with him, much less make out with him. His hands were all over her, every place he could reach. She nestled against his body and let her hands roam over his rippling shoulder muscles. After kissing for moments on end, they pulled away gulping for air.  
  
"You're a good kisser." Bra said. Her emotions were going berserk. One minute she didn't want him to stop touching her, the next she felt cheap and disgusted with herself. This minute it was the first.  
  
"I learned from the best." he replied. A frown touched Bra's brow, what did he mean by that? She let it go when Uubu's hands were grasping at her top, trying to pull it apart. She pushed him away and looked at him indignantly.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" she shrieked. He looked at her as if she was stupid.  
  
"I'm trying to get your top off." he said hoarsely. His hands came towards her top again and she slapped them away. Uubu looked at her angrily. He tried once more and again she slapped his hands away.  
  
"No, I don't want you to do that." she replied calmly. She felt like panicking, what had she gotten herself into? Uubu was fuming. He would not let this girl toy with him.  
  
"What, you fucking tease? Can't finish what you fucking started?" he ground out through clenched teeth. He was getting very pissed. Bra tried to push him out of her way but he wouldn't budge. The more she pushed the closer it seemed he got to her. Her efforts were in vain. She tried once more and this time Uubu caught her wrists in his hand, twisting them. His eyes danced meanly and something savage was taking over him. Bra struggled against him, all of a sudden she wished she was like Pan, who could kick anyone's ass.  
  
"I'll scream!" she said loudly. A flicker of panic crossed Uubu's face but then melted into barely controlled rage.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. I just want to love you." he whispered repulsively into her ear. Bra shuddered and opened her mouth to scream. Before she could get a sound out Uubu struck her with his fist. Bra turned her head to the side, disbelievingly. Why is Uubu acting like this? Why is he treating me so cruelly? Bra was terrified of being hit again so she didn't speak her thoughts aloud.  
  
"No more objections? I thought as much." Uubu maneuvered her two wrists into one hand so the other one could undo his pants. Bra saw this opportunity and grasped it with fervor. At the top of her lungs she screamed for help quickly and many times. Uubu's head popped up and he raised his hand to slap her once more. Bra closed her eyes and flinched. She waited but no strike came. Bra opened her eyes slowly to see Goten's hand clenched on Uubu's shoulder. Bra sighed in relief even though she knew this ordeal could be far from over. Her eyes focused on the terror in Goten's face and was confused. He had the upper hand, why did he look so afraid? Goten did a karate chop to Uubu's neck and he sagged to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay Bra?" he asked, rushing to her, his hands holding her shoulders so he could get a good look at her. Bra's newly mended heart soared, he does care about me.  
  
"I'm fine." Bra said shakily. He shook his head and the tips of his fingers traced the place where Uubu had hit her.  
  
"Does it hurt like you broke something?" he asked. Bra looked him in the eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"It looks like it does." Goten pulled Bra into his arms and held her. He held her for awhileHe felt many things for the Sayian Princess but this was the first time he felt pain for her.  
  
"Goten! You're shaking!"  
  
"I didn't... I didn't realize I was..." Goten's voice trailed off.  
  
"Didn't realize what?" she asked. Surprisingly, Goten grasped her tighter.  
  
"I was so scared. I was afraid he had..." Goten buried his face into the crook of Bra's neck, his arms tightly around her.  
  
"What if I hadn't gotten here in time? If he had... I don't know what I'd do Bra." Bra wrapped her arms more securely around Goten. He was more shook up about this than he was.  
  
"If he had, I would of killed him. I would have fucking killed him no question about it." Goten said vehemently. Bra stayed quiet. He wanted to defend her. He had even done as much. Bra was once again falling in love with Son Goten. 


	10. Feelings Resurface

Author's Note: Blah. Blah. Blah. This chapter is queer. I worked kinda hard on this chapter. Read and Review you pieces of crap!! Just kidding to those who read my story. I'm talking to the... other ones. Tell me if i've made any mistakes and the like.  
  
TODAY  
  
Disclaimer: And still I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 10: Feelings Resurface  
  
Goten suddenly became aware of his surroundings, he was sitting on the ground, the place where he had just found Uubu trying to force himself on Bra. He noticed how tight he held Bra in his arms. He noticed that she was hugging him to her. But most important of all, he noticed the feelings that were raging inside of him. The feelings were anguish, anger, and a fierce possessiveness. There was something else there too. Something strong, something Goten chose not to analyze for fear he'd recognize what it was. Bra pulled slightly away from Goten , gasping. Maybe she felt what I felt also, thought Goten.  
  
"I think I should take you to your father." Goten said, glancing at Uubu, who still lay unconscious. Bra looked terrified.  
  
"Please, no!" she grasped his face. "If he finds out, he'll kill someone. And the person he kills might be me." He shook his head slightly and she released her grip. "No, listen to me Goten. I shouldn't have acted like this. I shouldn't have been here with him." she said nodding at Uubu. Goten looked at her peculiarly.  
  
"Well. I. . . won't tell your father. Although I know I should." Goten looked at Uubu. "We have to do something about it. What's wrong with him? Why was he acting like that?" Bra shook her head in reply. She didn't know. Goten looked at her, amazed. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up with him. Bra looked at him, quickly masking her surprise.  
  
"What should we do about...?" Bra's voice faded and she glanced at Uubu. Goten shrugged. He glanced at Bra and caught her wiping her eyes. Bra looked at him and smiled waterily.

"Oh Goten, I'm so glad you were here. Come on, I think maybe we should just leave him. It's not like he's dead and we have a body to dump, right?" Goten grinned and held his hand out for hers. He walked towards the exit of the garden, holding her hand languidly. And when they emerged by the gravity chamber, he didn't let go. Secretly, Bra was blushing profusely. So many thoughts were going through her head, such as how wonderful his hand felt holding hers. How it felt, even though she just got attacked, that her life had come together. But in the back of her mind she knew that merely holding hands conveyed no real feelings of his, it wasn't a promise they were going to be together. Goten could just be simply worried about her. Coming out of her reverie she noticed that they were nearly at the front of her house. "Where are we going?" she questioned him.  
  
"I was going to take you to my apartment. To cool off. The apartment's not that clean, I've been staying with the fam cause there's a problem with the floors." he replied.  
  
"What's the problem?" Bra asked.  
  
"I keep falling through them!" he said laughing. Bra joined in, shook her head, and punched him lightly.  
  
"Did you ever think the problem was with you and not with the floors? Maybe you're just too fat." she said, pinching his belly. Goten mocked indignation.  
  
"Miss! Why I never! I demand satisfaction!" he sputtered funnily. She gasped, playing along.  
  
"And how shall I satisfy you, sir?" As soon as the words were out of Bra's mouth, she couldn't believe what she had said. The smile fell from her face and Goten stopped sputtering. Tension filled the air and hung heavily. Goten glanced at her with a strange glint in his eyes. Something that looked suspiciously like want. Bra searched her mind rapidly for something to say. She had just opened her mouth when she heard a squeal of glee. Goten and Bra turned around quickly to see what was so great. It was Pan and she was pointing at something in their direction. Goten and Bra looked over their shoulders and saw nothing. A frown flickered across her face and she looked at Goten to see if he had caught what was so great. He just shrugged his shoulders questioningly. All the while Pan was still squealing.  
  
"What?" they questioned in unison.  
  
"You guys!" Pan shrieked happily, pointing to their intertwined hands. "You guys are _finally_ together!" she finished, gushing. Goten quickly let go of Bra's hand and stepped away from her.  
  
"It's not-"Goten began.  
  
"Oh, you two don't have to hide it from me. I won't tell anyone! I just can't believe Goten came around here so quickly." Pan said oblivious to their, which means Goten's protestations. "I mean, it's like FINALLY! I mean Goten, you bonehead, Bra has loved you since like birth. And remember when I read your journal a couple of years ago talking about how you thought you were in love with Bra, but didn't wanna act on anything. I was like, Goten you numskull, of course you love her! Er der..." Pan trailed off, finally seeing the looks on their faces. "You two aren't together, are you?" Pan asked hesitantly.  
  
"Um. No. Pan. We aren't." Bra replied, looking in the other direction. Pan's face fell. As did Bra's, which no one could see. For a couple of minutes she had been the happiest girl in the world, simply holding her renewed love's hand. And then Pan came. And ruined it. Not that there was _anything_ to ruin, Bra thought sadly.  
  
"So... what..um are you guys..uh...doing?" Pan asked, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Nothing, Pan. I was just leaving." Goten replied harshly, though he was blushing like mad.  
  
"But..Goten." Bra said. She had really wanted to go to his house. Goten shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry Bra. I'll be by later. Why don't you just hang out with Pan for now?" he said, walking away. As soon as he was out of sight Bra turned on Pan.  
  
"You just ruined, like, the best moments of my life!" Bra shrieked angrily. Pan grimaced.  
  
"Sorry...just thought.." Pan began.  
  
"Forget it." Bra replied through gritted teeth, walking towards her house. Pan stayed behind, looking down at her feet. "Well! Aren't you coming?" Asked Bra, apparently amazed that Pan hadn't been following her.  
  
"Oh. Yeah!" Pan said, running catch up with Bra. The two girls' giggles trailed behind them as they disappeared inside the house.


	11. Clothing is Key

Today  
  
Disclaimer: We've all been through this. I don't own dbgt or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 11: Clothing is Key  
  
It had been two and a half hours since Goten had left, Bra knew, she had been counting the seconds until she'd hopefully see him again. Goten had assured Bra that he'd come over later. Bra and Pan had been hanging out, talking about everything going on in their life. Pan was so happy with Bra's brother, Trunks. Bra would know that too, Pan had been telling her all about it. Over and over and over again.  
  
"Pan, I am seriously going to hurl!" Bra shrieked. Pan grinned her apologies.  
  
"So. Bra. We've been skirting around the fact that you and Goten were holding hands for about three hours. What happened? You can tell me! I know I will be disgusted since Goten is my uncle, but I'll also be very excited for you!" Pan gushed and looked at Bra expectantly. Pan would never quit until she got an explanation. Bra began to shake her head- "No! We are not beating around the bush with this! You are telling me. And you are telling me now!"  
  
"There's nothing–"  
  
"Bull. Tell me. Now."  
  
"Well, um...what happened was... I stumbled and Goten grabbed my hand. You know, to help me from falling." Bra finished happily, until she saw the blank look on Pan's face.  
  
"Your fingers were intertwined with his." Pan replied very matter-of-fact.  
  
"Hmm.. Well, you've got a point, I suppose." Bra replied glumly. She really didn't want to tell Pan what happened. She wanted to keep it a secret, Bra didn't want her best friend to know how foolish she had been.  
  
"That's not what happened, is it?" Pan asked. Bra shook her head no and sighed. Pan frowned, seeing this. What happened? Was it so humiliating that Bra couldn't even tell her best friend? "If it's so important to you to keep it to yourself, then I suppose I don't have to know." Bra smiled and hugged Pan. "Alright, alright, enough with the love." Pan pushed Bra from her and stood up to walk to Bra's bureau. "You were going to Goten's house, right?" Pan asked, picking up a tube of crimson lipstick. Again, Bra began to shake her head. "Oh, shut up, I know you are, Bra. Anyways, wear this when you go to his house." Pan finished gesturing to the lipstick in her hand.  
  
"What would you know about fashion?" Bra asked, grinning.  
  
"This isn't about fashion." Pan replied, rolling her eyes. "It's about getting a man and I know all about that. I've got one, haven't I?"  
  
"Please. Spare me." Bra giggled, Pan joining in as well. "Besides, I helped you get my icky brother and don't you forget it!"  
  
"I forced you to help me!" Pan said, bursting into laughter. "You remember? I blackmailed you because I had a picture of you kissing a picture of Goten on your mirror." "Well, if I couldn't have Goten, his picture was the next best thing." Bra said indignantly.  
  
"I'm so sure. Anyways back to the subject at hand." Pan said, throwing the lipstick at Bra. "He'll love it! Come on, let's choose what clothes and shoes you'll wear."  
  
Bra started. "I've never seen you so excited about anything clothes, Pan." Pan pursed her lips.  
  
"Well, this is important. Goten isn't getting any younger..."  
  
"Hey! That's my future husband you're talking about." Bra cried, trying to keep the grin off her face. Pan walked into Bra's closet and started pulling clothes out. She examined every piece of clothing, putting them into piles which Bra assumed represented 'no' or 'yes'. The deeper Pan went into the closet the more clothes got put in the no pile. Bra was filing her nails with an emery board when she heard Pan yelp.  
  
"What...see a spider?" Bra drawled, examining her newly filed nails.  
  
"No." Pan called from deep inside the closet. "I have just found the perfect outfit for you!"  
  
"Knowing you it's probably a burlap sack." Bra said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey-  
  
"What, was I right?" Bra giggled as she imagined herself in a burlap sack on Goten's doorstep. Pan was right. Clothes were going to be key. How much should she reveal, how much she should keep covered.  
  
"No, you heartless bitch, you weren't. Anyways I was right about the lipstick, wasn't I?" said Pan, her voice growing louder the closer she got to the entrance and exit of the closet. Pan gave another high pitched squeal which cause Bra to drop the emery board. Bra began to reach after it when Pan stopped her. "Leave it. Stand up." Bra stood up, beginning to grow frightened of this new fashion dictator Pan was soon becoming. "Turn around." Bra did that too, without thinking. "Now sing 'I'm a little teapot.'" Bra began to sing and abruptly stopped when she realized what she was doing. "Sorry," Pan apologized, "just wanted to see the extent of my power...fashion power."  
  
"Uh..Pan, just show me the outfit." said Bra.  
  
"Huh? Oh right the outfit." Pan shook her head and grinned. "You're gonna absolutely love it!" She brought her hands out from behind her back and in them Pan held the most gorgeous outfit Bra had ever seen. Bra looked disbelievingly at Pan.  
  
"You found this in my closet?"  
  
"Yeah, you like it?" Pan asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I love it!" Bra took the outfit from Pan's outstretched hands.  
  
"You have to let me borrow it sometime." Pan smiled. "Trunks' eyes will pop out of his head when he sees me in this." Pan noticed Bra shuddering. "What?"  
  
"If you're gonna use this on my brother, you can keep it after you're through. And if you give it back to me, I'll just burn it." Bra said seriously. Pan giggled. "If Goten sees you in this, he'll give you anything you want. I bet he'd give you his heart on a silver platter if you asked for it." Pan said. Bra's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Gross!" Bra shrieked but she knew that what Pan said was true. But all Bra wanted was Goten's love. And with this little number, it looked like she'd get it. 


End file.
